


Morning

by intheinkpot



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Helena enjoys waking up.





	Morning

Helena settles into the embrace, her head resting back against Kai’s shoulder. Kai smiles down at her softly, her gaze loving, and presses gentle kisses her temple. Her fingers trace absent patterns over Helena’s bare stomach. **  
**

“Good morning,” Helena says, smirking. “Is something on your mind?”

Kai’s hand drift lowers, her fingertips tracing along the edge of Helena’s underwear in a familiar silent question. “I’ve got a few things on my mind,” Kai says teasingly.

Helena swallows, heat pooling low in her stomach, tilting her head allowing Kai to press open-mouthed kisses against her neck. “Please, enlighten me.”

“As you wish.”

Kai slips her hand into Helena’s underwear, and Helena loses herself to the pleasure Kai brings her.


End file.
